Water D.Lucious
Made by Kry2002 PLEASE DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING THANK YOU! Personality Lucious is a laid back and sometimes flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Abilities Haki ''' Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next * '''Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability. This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king. * Rokushiki Being trained by the Marines, he can use all the forms of the Rokushiki excluding the hidden one, Rokuogan. Swordsmanship Lucious is an extremely powerful master being able to use 2 swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to long range sword strikes. Lucious wields Shiliew's Sword after defeating him Fairly in a duel. Devil Fruit Lucious ate the Horā Horā no mi Model: Atlas which is a Zoan. This Fruit grant the User to turn into a 20ft tall titan with a rocky lava appearance, has an extra pair of retractable arms. The fruit also has the abilities to destroy enemies with Lazers and can also throw large boulders.The Bad thing about this fruit is that the large meteor on its back slows it down .Little much is because this Fruit is too destructive. Lucious has only used this Fruit once.In human form can summon the arms from his back the fruit also give the user the ability of Greek fire a white fire that can't be extinguished. The user can also use the fire in his human form. There isn't a hybrid form but the closest thing to it is Luscious gear. But he doesn't call it gear he calls it Totem 1,2,3,4 etc. We have only seen totem one were he has a demon hand.